My Secret Queen
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: A queen is only a queen if she does not have any strings attached. To save her Kingdom from an impending doom, Sparrow does the unthinkable. She uses a debt from Reaver. What will the little Miasma be like if she is raised by the king of Pirates?


Hello peoples, this is what I call a whim story because I just came up with this little idea today and have very few pieces for it, It will come out with chapters as I please. I will point out that Reaver in this particular story is a bit more of a manipulative bastard then he first comes off as. So bare with me readers because I am about to spin this idea in words to the best of my ability.

_You know you shouldn't be here, it was a suicidal idea the moment it was conceived but you couldn't help it, you were so curious that you just _had_ to come here. As you wander the rooms looking for hidden valuables to steal you happen to notice a book. It was worn from constant use and its bindings were frayed. Had you not noticed the rather interesting title you would have moved on, but you did._

_ When you picked up the book you looked over the title once more, in a beautiful scrawl you identified as the master of the estates very own handwriting it read "My Secret Queen" . Your hand traces the letters and noticed they are embroidered into the leather bound cover. Forgetting about all your schemes you open the book and begin to read. You quickly notice little side notes in a very different handwriting. _

It had all started the day _she _was born, the day the famous Queen Sparrow had died in child birth and gave me her final wish and dying breath. That blasted women knew what she was doing too, I owed her a debt that would be passed down to her family even if she died, contracts are so droll, they make it so hard to lie and cheat, but I suppose I would never have gotten that lovely Dragonstomper from her any other way.

Of all the things she could have asked for, this had to be the most annoying way to make me pay my debt back. She held that little girl as if it were her lifeline.

"Reaver" her voice weak and pitiful, far from the strong and gentle tone she used with all her subjects excluding myself of course. "I have found a way for you to pay your debt off to me."

"Oh? So after many long years you finally decide to use your so called leverage? My dear, what could possibly be so important that you would finally give up your one and only piece of me that you have any control over?" I inquired sneer upon my luscious lips.

"You are going to be my daughter's caretaker and guardian, you will raise her to the best of _your _ability and not some nanny's." I honestly did not know what to say to this. _(Ha! Reaver, you were speechless!)_(Shut it you insufferable women!)

I was outraged. Me, the great Reaver taking care of a child? Preposterous! The very thought made me want to put a couple of whole in her temple for even thinking of such an insane idea. "With all due respect, your majesty, I am hardly the person to be asking such a thing of! Your husband still lives, why not just leave the girl with him and that little bratty son of yours?" I frowned in displeasure of her husband, a gold digger he was and if not for the fact that it was cause a great scandal for the Queen if she divorced him, she would have done so long ago.

I considered for a moment what the girl could grow up to be like if she were raised by that idiotic man. A spoiled child, one who only did what her 'daddy dearest' would ask of her, a puppet in the royal court. I grimaced, that could be a problem for me in the long run. Despite her father's greed he was most certainly not stupid. He played most of the members of royal court almost as well as he himself, which was certainly no easy feat to accomplish.

"Fine, I will take care of your brat." I ground out; this was going to be a hassle. "I still do not understand why me of all people, your majesty. I'm hardly child caring material."

"Because I know you can make this girl to be so much better than that of her brother, I will not have her used as a tool by my family. You, the Hero of Skill can sense the hero's blood in her already active can you not? Teach her to use her abilities to their maximum potential so that she may one day take hold of the throne by force." Despite her ever weakening voice, I could hear the determination in those words.

"By force you say? It sounds like you don't intend for your Kingdom to know just who she is." I narrowed my eyes, did she intend for me to pretend that the child is my own? That would ruin my reputation, and my holding in the royal court. No, she must have some other design in mind.

"Keep her a secret, Reaver, you're the King of secrets after all, what's one more?"

"Most of those secrets don't have a tangible form, my dear. Especially not a living one, my servants will whisper of her and it will get out. Your plan will be for nothing and my reputation ruined." I said, using my wondrous voice to convey my displeasure at such a thought.

"Well I guess you're going to have to live somewhere without servants and such then, keep her from that bastards claws and teach her to stand up on her own and make her own decisions. Do this for 18 years and you will be free of your debt." Her voice was very faint now, the blood loss finally becoming too much, even for her.

"Very well your Majesty, I do will this but do not expect me to be kind to her!" I growled.

"Yes very well, just don't break her." Her once piercing eyes were dulling very quickly into lifeless orbs.

"What's her name, your Majesty?" She heaved out the next and final word before giving way to death. I grinned, a pretty interesting name to give her child. I would later learn how very accurate it was.

"Miasma."

I picked the child up from her mother's lifeless body and the wet nurse who was loyal to only the queen raised the alarm that the Queen had a still born to the guards outside the room, who then went to inform the rest of the castle. I left through the secret passage the queen had informed me of for reasons I will not write on paper. As much as I wished it was to bed her, it was not, the matter was more political.

On this day I wore black as my Queen had requested and I now could see the uses as my usual ensemble would have made it easier to spot me, not that it would have mattered. Any poor soul who did spot me would have died the very next moment.

And so on this harsh winter night, I and little Miasma disappeared not to be heard from for quite some time. My estate affairs could easily be taken care of by my trust maid who was as devious as myself and a sly thing in the bed sheets. (_Gee, dramamtic much?)_

Alrighty, reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are nice I have not written anything for FF in quite some time. I would appreciate a beta by the way, one who can point out those less than obvious grammatical errors I make because I know there are some.


End file.
